


Please Explain?

by lil_shit99



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Sassy Kim Seokjin | Jin, and hot too, ex high school sweetheart, ex-lovers, kim yongsun is both sweet and scary, so many plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: The prompt that I used for this particular story is from writing.prompt.s : "During a bank robbery you're surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Only later did you learn that your (ex) high school sweetheart now runs a global crime syndicate and has you placed on a "No Harm" list. You decide to pay them a visit after all these years". So, enjoy!





	Please Explain?

The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear, clouds as white as her teeth all fluffed up in the sky. Yongsun Kim, also known as Solar Kim because of her bright smile and personality, skipped on her black pumps as she just received her payment from her boss. She bumped on some people on the way, they immediately smiled back instead of being angry with her when she smiled at them brightly and said sorry. She just decided to pay the bank a visit at her lunchtime, maybe would buy two to three scones with a cup of chai latte from Starbucks.

She recalled her promise to Wheein Jung, her friend and ex-junior in high school, to pay her and her best friend’s café a visit. The bank she wanted to visit was just a block from the café so she decided to fulfill her promise. It was called, _Friendly_ with cursive words and green neon hangul characters, and the interior was forest-y with the smell of woods and cinnamons all around. The café was a little crowded because lunchtime and Yongsun stood behind a tall lanky guy with light grey freckles across his nose and heavy eye bags, seemingly too tired for the world.

Yongsun saw past him and two ladies with delicate make ups and expensive clothing to see her ex-ex-junior from high school welcoming the two ladies with a dimpled smile. She now had a short blonde hair that make her more bright and bubbly but mature at the same time. Yongsun straightened her back and pulled her one braid to play with the tail while waiting. She hummed a song by Sam Smith and pulled her braid around her neck, scratching her bare collarbones. The lanky young adult in front of her stepped to the cashier and ordered a cup of green smoothie and a glazed donut, which she burrowed her brows at but she kept her opinion to herself.

“Thank you, it will be delivered to you in fifteen minutes! Come again!” Wheein cheerful voice rang through the busy café and Yongsun pulled her best, whitest smile as she stepped forward. Wheein smile went wider and Yongsun swore that her cheeks would be torn apart if she kept at it, “ _Unnie_! You kept your promise!”

Yongsun rolled her eyes and giggled at the puppy excitement Wheein managed to keep from her teen, “Of _course_ , I would! Now, now, you have to contain your excitement because there is still a long line behind me and I have to go to the bank.”

Wheein nodded and readied herself to type at her cashier thingy, “Of course, _Unnie_. What would you like to have? I would offer you a plate of Hyejinnie’s favored berry smoothie and my favorite chicken breast sandwich!”

Yongsun looked at the image on the menu and nodded, “I want those two to takeaway!” Wheein nodded and tapped away on her screen, hollering at the average-sized window that connected to the kitchen before looking at her again, smile still intact, “You will be here at the evening? We opened until 9 pm.”

Yongsun nodded, “I will be out from work by that time.” She offered Wheein some money and insisted on paying full when the other offered her some discounts, but she let the younger gave her money back when she whipped out her famed pout. Wheein laughed and told Yongsun to wait for a few minutes at the two people table beside the large window the café supported.

She waited for approximately twelve minutes and Hyejin Ahn, her other ex-junior and Wheein’s best friend, gave her one warm brown paper bag and a cup full of purple substance. They engaged in a small conversation before the older finally took a look at her dainty wristwatch and promised to be here at their closing time, Hyejin just rolled her eyes at the blonde’s excitement and shooed her away. Hyejin still sported her usual black wavy hair that had grown to reach her curved hips, Yongsun noted.

She walked along the pavement, pushing her sandwich out from the paper bag and took a big bite. The warmth made her tongue sting a little but the taste pulled her in and she found herself swallowing at the fifth chew just to take another bite, tasting the clashed taste of the saltiness and smoky taste of beef meeting the freshness of lettuce and the sweetness of the slices of tomatoes. She ate the sandwich, usually she would eat half of this kind of big sandwich but smaller than the subway, and threw the paper bag into one of the recycled bins she passed.

She stabbed the lid of her cup with the big transparent with red lines straw and sipped the berry smoothie, it was thick and delicious and not too sweet. Yongsun inhaled a ton of oxygen and widened her eyes at the taste that invaded her taste bud. She swore she wouldn’t have to eat dinner again because of the sandwich and the smoothie, though she couldn’t finish her smoothie right of the bat because of the huge cup and substance. She strolled while wrapping her lips around the straw and humming, her eyes sparkled when she saw the tall building of her usual bank.

She smiled and thanked the middle-aged security with black suits and handsome face as he pulled the glass door open for her. The man smiled back politely at her and guided her to the reception, which had two women. One of them stood up as Yongsun walked towards the reception, her makeup was clean and edged while her outfit was completely professional but her skirt was a tad shorter that what Yongsun would prefer.

The woman told Yongsun to write her name and some personal information on a piece of paper and gave her a little piece of paper with three digit numbers on it, telling the blonde to wait for her number to be called. Yongsun strode in her heels and sat beside a, seemingly, fifty year old woman with average weight but pretty face, pulling out her phone from her handbag to reply some of the texts she had.

She was playing candy crush, her new ‘mom game’ as her co-workers would say, when she heard the glass being punched and the alarm blared loudly. She whipped her head around and saw a bunch of men and women with masks and black _suits_ , carrying heavy guns and hollering for everyone to _duck and move out of our way!_ So, Yongsun did just that, she dropped to the ground and hid behind the rows of chairs to press the familar three digit numbers on her phone. Before she could press call, she was pulled up by one of the men and she cried out a little at the strength. Glaring through her eyelashes as she rubbed the sore arm.

The men, his voice deep and tense, shoved the gun towards her face, “What are you doing, woman?!” Yongsun slowly raised her hand in surrender and glanced towards her half berry smoothie, tipped back and the thick purple substance dirtied the carpeted floor. She didn’t answer and closed her eyes tightly when the man thrust his gun to her head in an intimidating stance.

But nothing happened.

Yongsun didn’t open her eyes but heard the hurried and fear tone of a woman. She peeked and saw the woman pointed at her with opened palm upward, talking about _did you not remember what boss said about this woman, particularly?_ The blonde opened her eyes and let her hands down, tilting her head a little when the man took a good look at her and looked so _afraid_. He ran almost hurriedly towards the black van that was parked in front of the bank when the woman, their leader she assumed, called off the raid and simply _ran away_. Yongsun squinted and looked at the insignia, a very familiar crescent moon and sun together.

Yongsun blinked and looked around, seemingly confused and a little proud, “What just happened?”

* * *

 True to her words, Yongsun came back to _Friendly_ after her shift ended. The part glass-part wood door held the closed sign as a pretty girl, in her teenage years, with straight bangs and long flow out hair behind her. She shyly nodded her head at the blonde and scurried out with tightened coat over her casual clothing. Yongsun nodded back and turned her head to catch Wheein whining at a bored looking Hyejin.

Hyejin saw her first and waved at her, her bored face morphed into a smile. Wheein stopped her high-pitched whining and just ran into Yongsun, looping her thin arms around Yongsun’s waist, making the eldest of the three swayed a little but laughed. Hyejin just shook her head, calling the two of them that she wanted to bring a drink for Yongsun, and Yongsun sat with Wheein telling her the kind of how she had missed Yongsun so much.

They exchanged stories of their life after Hyejin came back, serving Yongsun’s favorite lemon water. They talked and talked for two hours and Wheein’s emergency snacks almost finished to the bottom. Yongsun insisted on washing the dishes while Hyejin told Wheein to just stand aside in case she would break even more of their aesthetic plates.

Wheein pouted and looked a little dejected but obliged and sat on the counter opposite of the two of them, kicking air. She watched the two conversed and looked like a kicked puppy, trying to recall the topic she wanted to ask the eldest. “Oh!” she exclaimed, getting the attention of the two women. “ _Unnie_ , you were in the bank earlier, right? Is it true that the robbers just ran away without getting anything?”

Yongsun turned around, wiping her wet hands on the rag, and nodded, “Yep. I was confused too and they just ran away when they saw _me_ though. Yeah, it was pretty confusing–what is that stare, Hyejin-ah!?” Hyejin chuckled but listened seriously again, “Then, what happened?”

The eldest shrugged and sipped her lemon water, “Then they just retreated, although I caught their insignia. I recalled the insignia and forgot where or when, I hoped you guys knew though.”

Wheein gave Yongsun a piece of paper and a pen, looking on the paper as Yongsun drew a sun with a perforated middle and drew a curved line inside it so it looked like a crescent moon. The two youngest looked at the drawing and looked at each other, recalling the drawing almost instantly.

“It’s your and Byulyi- _unnie_ ’s, your ex from high school, insignia, right? Because she had always said she was a moon and you’re her sun,” Wheein remarked, her eyes widened in realization. Hyejin nodded, “Yeah, and I always felt so disgusted around the two of you.”

The three of them looked at each other, blinking, until Hyejin finally said, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

* * *

 The tall building in front of her was intimidating but she had put on her most ‘intimidating’ clothes, consisted of her treasured set of black suit and a pair of killer black stilettos. She wore a black bandeau top underneath the blazer with a pair of silver wired glasses to complete her look. Her makeup was simple yet elegant, sharp black eyeliner and red bold lipstick; she already looked at the mirror tons of times to check the red didn’t bleed into her pristine white teeth. She pulled her wavy blonde hair into a low ponytail with some bangs action on her face.

Her stick thin heels clacked against the marble floor, lips drew into a thin line. She strutted down towards the black marble reception, where a woman in her mid-twenty stood and looked towards her. Yongsun put her purse with golden chain on the table, smiling, “Hello, can I see Ms. Byulyi Moon?”

The woman, her makeup done professionally for her and her tongue clicked once, “And who are you, Miss?” Yongsun still smiled, saccharine sweet, and answered with too much sweetness that the woman in front of her cringed a little, “My name is Yongsun Kim, also known as Solar Kim.”

When she heard the name, the woman was taken aback, her eyes widened in shock. Yongsun chuckled inside her head but maintained her sweet smile, looking at the nametag above the other’s left chest, “So, Soojung- _ssi_ , can I see your boss?”

* * *

 Byulyi was in the middle of a meeting, not too important for her but she’s still _annoyed_ , when suddenly Seokjin, her right hand, came crashing with panic eyes, “Someone is here for you, Miss Moon.”

Byulyi looked at him from behind her clear framed glasses, an annoyed frown curled on her glossy lips, “Are they that important that _you_ think you can crash my meeting?” There was a pride curling inside her belly when she saw that Seokjin, the resident cold-blooded killer, flinched under her penetrating stare.

Seokjin gulped and straightened his form unconsciously, “Miss, she demands to see you and I think you _have_ to meet her.”

Byulyi squinted her eyes at the mention of ‘she’ but stood up, strutting towards the door and waving her hand that told the meeting to go on without her. Seokjin stepped aside and opened the door wider before closing it and following the suit-clad woman in front of him in hurried step, slowing down once the woman was walking beside him.

Byulyi snarled under her breath, “You better not called me from my meeting for someone so _unworthy_ , Seokjin.” Seokjin smacked his lips in dread but answered in an almost smug tone, “Oh, you have my pleasure to punish me if she isn’t _that_ important for you, Miss.”

They stopped when they reached the guest lounge and Byulyi snatched her wired glasses from her nose and put it inside her breast pocket. She pushed her bangs back and glared once to the blond behind her before pushing the dual door with her palms, seeing a very familiar face sitting on the red loveseat that matched her lipstick with a sweetly scary smile that Byulyi knew too well.

“Hello, Moon Byulyi.”

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus._

Byulyi could feel Seokjin’s lips curved into a grin behind her, _that little shit_ , as she inhaled as much as air as she could before forcing herself to tug a loose smile on her lips, “Kim Yongsun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy this piece!!!


End file.
